Fantasmic! (Disneyland Paris version)
This show is Disney, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Fox, Teletoon, Marathon, and Nintendo. And this show will be based on the pure Disney version combining the versions from Disneyland, Walt Disney World’s Hollywood Studios, and Tokyo DisneySea. Plot As the show starts, lights fade and a female narrator introduces the show. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Ramon Evangelista uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Ramon's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Ramon's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Ramon, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Ramon appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist screens, which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into a sorcerer scene. From there, the falling stars morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into an animal scene. Elephants, giraffes, chicks, bluebirds, rabbits, cats and horses begin to herd in thestage. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while The Little Yellow Chicken hosts his animal jubilee as he joins his other animal friends doing a dance on floats travelling across the water. Next, neon Pokemon of Psyduck, Spearow, Caterpie, Squirtle, and Staryu dance to the “Poke-party Theme Song”. After that, a large bubble montage takes place, where scenes and characters from TV shows appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from Jimmy Two Shoes, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Spongebob Squarepants, Tom and Jerry, Johnny Test, ''and ''Family Guy pop and float across the screen. A big dolphin next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. A scene from Star Trek appears with a great battle. Three small floats now arrive, with Alex, Sam, Clover and their boyfriends from Totally Spies each contained in their own float for each couple. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying songs "Just the Way You are," "Don’t Stop Believin’," and "Faithfully", in ballroom style, and respectively. The music takes on an ominous tone as Ramon's dream takes a turn for the worse. Heloise from Jimmy Two-Shoes on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs Heloise that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Ramon's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself evil. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Ramon's mind, she invokes some of the most infamous cartoon villains: *Shirley from Courage the Cowardly Dog *Helga von Guggen from Totally Spies! *Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants *Stewie from Family Guy *Lucius Heinous VII from Jimmy Two-Shoes Lucius uses his magic to send Ramon to Misery Inc. After escaping a laser beam, Ramon encounters Lucius, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a mystery book of legends, Ramon opens it, assuming it will teach him. Unfortunately, Lucius is transformed into a genie and calls upon Le Quack from Courage the Cowardly Dog ''and Manray from ''Spongebob Squarepants with the latter summoningthe spirits from the dead. On stage, Ramon encounters Angelica Pickles from All Grown Up, who says “Now you will deal with me, and all the powers of my imagination!” and then transforms into a huge fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Ramon, now in his sorcerer outfit, says "You may think you're so powerful, well, this is my dream!" as the fountains from the stage edge and the fountain barges appear, and uses his magic power from his pointer fingerdefeating the dragon. As the dragon screams and dies, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a splash of water with a pyrotechnic burst from the river with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls appears and flies to restore everything. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various characters appear aboard the river boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Ramon appears atop the highest point of the sorcerer hat platform as the sorcerer as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Ramon disappears from the top of the sorcerer hat platform with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his normal outfit. Ramon says, "Some imagination, huh?" But then his dad’s voice is heard yelling “Get up!”. Ramon shrugs at the last second. Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Attraction Facts *'Official debut:' *'Location:' *'Show length:' *'Sponsorship:' *'Producers:' *'Executive producer:' *'Score:' Bruce Healey *'Director:' *'Heroes:' Ramon, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Spongebob Squarepants, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Test, Totally Spies, Tom and Jerry, the good Griffins *'Villains: '''Heloise,' 'Plankton, Thug Tug Boys, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis (from ''The Spongebob Squarpants Movie), Stewie Griffin, Lucius, Angelica, Shirley (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Le Quack (fro''m Courage the Cowardly Dog'') thumb|300px|right|A film loosely based on Ramon Evangelista's Fantasmic! Films and TV Series *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Spongebob Squarepants *Pokemon (only for Psyduck, Squirtle, Spearow, Staryu, and Caterpie) *All Grown Up (only for Angelica Pickles) *Tom and Jerry *Johnny Test *Star Trek *The Powerpuff Girls (only for Buttercup) *Totally Spies *Family Guy Stage The show will share the stage from the Walt Disney World Studios version, and the mountain part will be the recycled sorcerer hat barge from the Tokyo Disney Sea version. The hat barge will take the place of the mountain where the sorcerer Mickey Mouse on top was used to conduct the fountains and fireworks during the finale. Characters appearing in the finale Steamboat Ramon, Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, The Goofy Goober, Larry the Lobster, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Brian Griffin, Cleveland, Quagmire, Johnny Test and Dukey, The Test Twins, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike and Tyke, Alex, Sam, and Clover with their boyfriends. Trivia *The show will share the same soundtrack from the Disney Parks version of Fantasmic. They are the intro, the dragon battle from the Disneyland version, and the finale. *The show premiered at Disneyland in 1992, Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios in 1998, and will start at Tokyo Disney Sea this April 23. *All the Disney characters will not appear in this version of the show. Category:Articles with videos